I saw you Did you see me?
by AngelWingsX
Summary: This is just a one shot of An outlawqueen moment . Maybe more to come :) Enjoy The Missing Year He stares at the Beauty that is The Queen She notices ...
1. Chapter 1

Robin was getting intreged by Regina , it has been 3 months since they were back in The enchanted forest

.Since Regina saved him from that oger wanted to attack him he saw her in a different light , he heard from all she changed but still this was the first time he saw it himself. Since that moment everytime when it was a meal , they had those meals in Regina's Castle , bc no one lived there anymore , so they all ate in Regina's dinner hall , she always sat opposite of him , so he could easily stare wich he did ofcourse , he started to look at her more and more , yes she was beautiful he knew that everybody saw that and knew it , but after that moment everything she did seemed perfect or took his breath away , this time was no diffrence , he stared but everytime she noticed , he would look away .So she wouldn't know who it was ,she always gave a litlle what the hell face but secretly smirked to herself and Robin always saw those and it made him melt inside.

Regina always felt someone look at her during their dinners but couldn't see who it was , but it was nice to know she took the attention of someone on her , it couldn't't be charming duuh , it wasn't one of the dwarves they wouldn't even dare to look at her , they were still kinda scared of her . She tought it was funny so she looked really evilish at them when they looked up and they always got scared and look down directly. It was fun to still know she got it , being evil , making people scared since that was over in her life , the only person who it coule be . But it could never be was Robin locksley , he was new to this facede of a group , that sticked together, he didn't even know her , why would he stare he knew her past , why didn't he keep his distant like the rest , but she remember the time she saved hi what is regular this time of her life , saving people he was her smile at her and said "thank you" wich surprised her no one ever thanked her for being nice and kind and saving them , when he walked infront of her , she let out a little smile but quickly covered it with her hand , so no one would see it , she didn"t know why she smiled, this time when she looked up ,

Robin couldn't look away in time and their eyes connected for a secong , god damn her eyes where gorgeous , he looked down quickly , did she notice ofcourse she did , you looked in eachother eyes damn , she saw him staring at her , her the queen. He was new what wouldn't she thik of him now…

Regina got lost in his eyes for a second , wow , she snapped back to reality , it was robin show ass staring at her for the past two weeks she was kinda glad it wasn't anyone else that would be weird , but why is this ok him staring at her , did she have something on her face , or whas he thinking about all the bad things she had done in the past but that couldn't be it . BC he was as surprised as her when she noticed him staring and when their eyes connected in one wonderful look . What Regina what are you thinking about , snap out of it. She came back to reality when she looked back at him to see what he was doing he was turned arroud to Belle pretending to talk so she sighed and looked away back at Snow next to her . &amp; started to talk to her , Snow said something funny so regina laughed and smiled , everybody was surprised to see the queen smile and laugh bc she didn't do that often and they always remembered Regina as the EvilQueen in this castle not laughing but having that evil look in her face , so they were all surprised but where happy to see her smile , and you know after henry forgetting about her .

Robin heared the laughter and immetiatly knew who this beautiful laughter was from and stopped talking to belle , so she started to talk to Neal next to her ,he looked at her and he was right the laughter was from Regina , wow she had the most beautiful laugh and smile , her cheeks where all curled up and she had light a light on her when she smiled , shy didn't she smile more after it sudded her , it made her even more beautiful if that was even possible . He was staring again at her , he couldn't help it the smile infected him and he couldn't keep his eyes of her even if he tried.

Regina felt that someone was staring at her but she didn't turn to see , she already knew who it was now , she liked the feeling of someones eyes to glued on her , it was kinda cute she was still smiling at what Snow said and could see some people turn arround , it was weird of her to smile she hadn't in a long time not since she…saved…. Robin.. . . or when she kissed Henry on the forehead , lets not go there regina said it would only made her cry and she didn't want to cry not here not infront of all these people , and she was finnally smiling again she wasn't going to ruin that , she didn't want to show weakness infrong of these people they always saw her as the strong "Evil Queen" . So she couldn't cry infront of them , she really couldn't .But the thought of Robin seeing cry wasn't that bad she thought why did she think that . She needed some time for herself and she was tired so she excused herself to Snow. And stood up she had her EvilQueen dress on so she took the side of her dress and walked towards the doors to the hall , everyone looked at her leaving , was anything wrong they thought , she turned arround and gave a litlle smile at them to show she was ok , she was kinda…. She turned arround and could feel those same eyes burning in her back , he was staring again and it made her smile a litlle before she opened the door and walked out to go to her room. Where she could be private and think.(alone)

Snow saw the smile that Regina had on her face and turned back arround and smiled herself , she then saw Robin was staring at Regina leave .HMMM that's why she was smiling she laughed to herself and smiled and turned arround and started to talk to David again.

Robin saw her leave , was something wrong , did he set her off with his stare , she turned arround and smiled , that smile again that made him melt inside his heart beating a litll e faster. He smiled when she turned arround again bc she couldn't see. … she walked out the door she was gone , he snapped out of the fase of dreams THAT WAS regina … She was something special , he thoughed he smirked to himself and turned himself arround to join the convorsation of Belle and Neal… With Regine still In the back of his mind…

She heard a knock on her door and opened it but no one was there , she must of imagined it , so she went for a walk trough the halls , she nodded to a couple of people greeting them when she saw a shinny card on a table against the wall. Next to the flowers , she smelled them , they were so nice it where her favorite her mother used to buy her those… and it where the flowers on her gravestone …

She picked the card up and looked arround to see no one was there , the card said her name , in the moest beautiful handwritting , not as beautiful as hers but close , she smirked and opened the card and held it in her hands while reading it it said:

"You're A Queen of a thousand words ,

With just one look you could make flowers grow and let the sun shine down on all of us ,

The looks I have thrown at you ,

Where because I couldn't keep my eyes of of the Beauty that was right infront of me staring back with those eyes , that made me lose myself in them ,

I hope I don't overthrown you with this but I needed to say this bc I couldn't keep it in and a beautiful lady deserves to know she is loevd in so many ways , but ofcourse you're loved by so many , but Milady please meet me In the Garden of the palace , in the back of the castl e , right after nightdinner ,, 9.00

I hope you come I would make my day a whole lot brigther and would keep the sun shinging,

.Greetings Rl.

She smiled to herself this was the nicest thing anyone had done for her , she laughed loud and quicly turned arround to see if anyone was there , there wasn't . She thought she knew who this was from Milady , The looks Robin called her Milady once when she saved him "Thank You , Milady" The looks she always felt , the look she saw today when she looked into those gorgeous eyes , she could lose herself in those , it must have been him , she hoped it was him if it wouldn't be him she would be very dissapointed , she smiled to herself , She might go , she thought to herself when she walked away back to her room.


	2. The Memories we've Lost

*** This is another One Shot not a continuation of the Last one shot Hope you liked it i made it extra long so more to enjoy hope yall love it lett me know what yall think by leaving a comment or maybe ideas for a next one shot Ly all Enjoy!***

Robin was new still in this Group of people , seeing all these people together , working together was strange , Snow white and The evil queen working together was still weird for him to see . He got his own room in the Castle of The Queen , with his Merry men .

It was getting used to bc little John , let out a lot of steam in his sleep if you know what I mean. But he got used to it ,

Robin opened the door and got out of the room and went into the halls of The Castle , he needed to walk for a bit , the room was starting to get tight on him , all the sculptures and the grey walls he needed some air and colour he laughed to himself. He was walking in the hall when he saw Regina in the distant he only saw the side of her it was so weird to see her , since you know they all said she was Evil once , she didn't even look evil , she looked….beautiful from what he saw he couldn't see much bc Snow was standing in front of her talking to her , was he staring at the queen , he couldn't so he snapped out of it . Snow stepped aside and it revealed Regina With A Tear strolling down on her cheek , has she been crying but before he could see clearly .

Regina spotted him and was shocked , she immediately wiped away the tear , she had on her cheek , Snow turned around to see why Regina was shocked , she saw Robin standing there , he didn't know what to do so he smiled and quickly turned arroud , god hope she isn' t made he thought just keep walking maybe she wont stop you , just keep walking Robin thought .

Regina didn't know what to do it was already hard letting Snow see her cry now Robin of all people saw her cry the new boy , god . She whipped the tears away again with both of her hands , she put her hands up to try and stop robin and say something but she couldn't let a sound out of her mouth she was frozen so she put her hand down smiled and Snow and excused herself to walk back to her Room.

Robin didn't hear anything so he kept walking he was finally around the corner , when he pressed himself to the wall he could finally breath he let out the biggest sigh ever omg that was so close he knew she wasn't evil anymore but she could still hurt him … really badly .. but she wouldn't do that to him he thought why did he think this?

It was dinner and it was awkward bc Robin was right across from her , she walked in and could already feel all eyes on her , she walked to her seat next to Snow , when she sat down nervously she turned her head to look at Robin hopefully without him noticing , he was talking to Belle , but she kept staring why was she still staring at him , he turned around and saw Regina looking at him . Damn she thought he noticed it their eyes connected for a minute none of them stopped looking , she felt awkward bc he saw her cry , her being vulnerable and she didn't want that again so she sighed and snapped out of it and turned around to talk to Snow .

Robin sat next to Belle and of course Regina sat across from her of course what else , he wanted to look but thought it was too risky he thought she wouldn't be happy he saw her cry and if he would look now and she would notice he didn't know what she would do so he started a convo with Belle trying so hard not to look at Regina . So he looked at Belle instead talking to her , but he felt eyes burning in his back he thought it was nothing but he was curious so he looked up and was surprised to see Regina staring at him , why was she staring , but he stared back he couldn't help it she was gorgeous everybody saw and knew it , so when their eyes entwined he lost his breath for a moment breathing heavily , their eyes were connected for a big minute , he couldn't break contact , so he was glad and not glad when she looked back , was she mad , afraid why did she look away , Belle noticed Robin was breathing heavily ,

"You ok Robin" She asked curious but still kinda worried.

" I am fine Belle" He said still breathing heavily .

"I just need to go outside take some air." He said walking away not looking at anyone his breathing still heavily but less than before when their … eyes were connected .

Ow her eyes those precious eyes he thought , he thought snap out of it Robin so he hit himself in the head not hard and walked out the door , still looking down not up at all not making eye contact with anyone .

Regina still needed to catch her breath while talking to Snow , his eyes damn they were gorgeous , why was she thinking of his eyes focus on the convo with Snow Regina. She thought.

She heard heavy breathing was that her or was it Robin she laughed to herself he was breathing heavily she wanted to look if he was the one breathing that heavy how didn't anyone else notice …it was pretty obvious and loud *she laughed to herself* She looked and she saw him standing up , why was he standing up did she upset him , she only looked at him that's all , he was indeed breathing heavily , she kept staring at him while walking away , why did he hit himself in the head she thought she smiled and laughed to herself , did I have such a huge impact on him. He was almost at the door when Regina let out a big breath , she wanted to call his name again but there where too many people in this room to question why The queen of most people was Calling Robin's name . So she kept quit and looked a bit around she didn't want to talk to anyone she felt sad she didn't know why was it bc he walked away it couldn't be.

Robin had to many emotions , that hit him when she looked at him , was he seriously falling for the only person he couldn't have , he couldn't be he can't why would she want a thief like him while she is The Queen of all people .

He walked all emotional to his room and closed the door hard behind him like slamming it shut.

Robin walked out when he finally was finished over thinking the stare they only had one look together , he walked through the walls extra careful he wouldn't run into Regina or a crying Regina , bc that would be bad for her the same person seeing her cry twice. "I hope she is ok" He thought to himself , why did he think this , she is her own person so she can take care of her own she was a queen after all , but he felt the strange feeling to comfort her …

He shook it off him literally and he walked trough the walls it was 2 hours after the dinner so he thought he might go to the outside garden sit there for a minute and think what he could do …. He thought by now everyone was in their room again so he went towards the garden .

He walked through the open space into the garden , what he saw him surprised and shocked him.

Regina sat on the stone bench in The garden of the palace she came her to have some peace and alone time , she thought no one dared to come her so she thought she was not gonna be interrupted and could think in piece .

She felt a presence behind her and turned around , she was crying so she quickly wiped away her tears.

"I am sorry , I am gonna go you're here so I just wanted to get some air but I will do it somewhere else" Robin said.

"This is the second time , you see my crying this is getting embarrassing" Regina said while wiping away her tears with her right hand.

"Yeah sorry for that didn't mean to do that" Robin said smiling awkwardly.

"If I can ask , are you ok?" Robin asked slowly walking towards the bench Regina was sitting on . He wasn't sure if he could do this he was sure she was gonna send him away , but he couldn't stop himself his body and his emotions said GO!.

"Uhm yes I am fine , I am …" Even Regina didn't believe herself why didn't she send him away she never let anyone close to her ever , why would she let him get close to her seeing her cry twice , she could feel him getting closer , she wanted to stop him but she couldn't she didn't want to , she felt comfortable with him she wanted to open up to him she felt good with him , what the hell Regina why are you thinking this.

Robin walked closer and closer to Regina but she didn't stop him so he kept walking so when he was next to her he sat himself down next to her on the bench but at a safe distant.

She was trusting him but he didn't want to take advantage of this new formed trust in him so he kept a reasonable distant.

"You and I both know that isn't true" He said , did he really just sat that that was too confident.

Robin smiled at a still ducked Regina hiding her tears. Not sure what to do.

Regina started to look up , she saw a little piece of Robin and she felt to urge to look straight up so she could see all of him what she did slowly not letting him now she wanted to look at him.

When she connected her eyes she felt lost again and couldn't breath for a sec and then let out a big breath.

He said : " Regina?" bc she was staring again and she let out a big sigh Robin didn't know what to do.

"Fine I am not ok, is that what you wanted to hear" She said kinda mad but she didn't want it to sound so mad and aggressive.

"Sorry"

"Its ok , I know we don't know eachother that well but do you want to talk about it"

"About what?" Regina said. Kinda knowing what he meant.

"Whatever is going on that is making this beautiful lady cry" Robin instantly regretted saying that , he just called her beautiful. Right in front of her they barely knew eachother.

Regina smiled inside , he just called her beautiful wow , she wasn't called that in a long time the words she heared most where Evil , bad , she is never gonna change.

So this was a nice change of scenary .

She knew she needed to say something.

"Euhm I don't know" Regina said starting to hide again behind her hand.

"You don't have to but I think talking to someone you barely knew* he laughed at this part to himself* that they won't judge you bc they don't know you" He knew that it sounded stupid but he couldn't take it back it was too late he already said it.

"Euhm , ok that kinda makes sense" she smiled.

Robin couldn't stop himself for staring at her smile again god damn that smile was gorgeous.

"Ok I am listening" He smiled to her.

"Ok, you know I have a son , Henry" She almost started to cry just thinking about her son.

" Yes I do, he seems really nice from what I have heard"

"Yes he, he…. " she barely could finish the sentence .

"In order to get here , to make him happy and Emma , was to put new memories in his brain so he wouldn't remember the pain of losing everyone he loved , bc we are in the enchanted forest"

Robin could see the tears started to form in her eyes.

He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok but he knew he couldn't so he just kept listening his eyes never losing sight of her face.

"So , he doesn't remember me at all" With saying this A tear fell down her cheek but she kept continuing , she needed to tell someone this how she felt get this of her chest.

"And I can't get to him , and he can't get to me , he doesn't even know who I am I lost him.

By this part she couldn't' keep it in she started crying so hard a lot of tears started to run down her cheeks.

She couldn't stop herself from crying she knew Robin was still there but she didn't care she just couldn't stop crying she kept crying.

She started to breath heavily.

Robin knew he needed to do something , seeing Regina cry made him die inside.

He couldn't see this beautiful wonderful lady cry , he couldn't he needed to stop it;,

she shouldn't be crying she doesn't deserve this , so he did something he knew he would regret but he needed to do something he couldn't sit there and watch her cry and do nothing.

She needed to know someone was there for her , supporting her. He knew what he was gonna do was gonna result into him getting a slap in his face.

So he shoved close to her and , turned her so he was behind her and holding her in his arms.

Regina didn't know what happened one second she was crying but she could barely see anything bc she was crying so hard and the tears where blocking her sight.

And one moment she saw Robin shoving closer to her and the next second he was holding her in his arms . She wanted to get herself out of this , but she was crying so hard and breathing so heavily , and she liked the feeling the warm feeling of Robin's Body that gave to her.

And the embrace it calmed her down so she didn't do anything , she pulled a little bit but she kept his arms around her leaning against his warm firm chest.

Robin was surprised she didn't fight as much that she kept in his embrace she fought the touch a little but he kept his arms around her holding her strongly bc he knew she needed this hold this comfort it gave .

"He doesn't even remember be " she said crying while leaving against his chest.

"Shttt Regina it will be fine you will get to him , you will ."

"I won't I can't how could I do that were stuck here I am never gonna see him again"

"Hey you will see him again where is that strong woman I saw and heard so much about she would never give up this quickly n especially if its about her son"

Regina was so glad Robin was there she really needed someone to be here right now otherwise she would have broken down completely.

"I don't know" She said still crying a little bit but this touch , this embrace surprisingly calmed her down a little bit.

She started to push herself back up so she was looking at Robin , but still between against his touch ,

" I can't"

"Yes you can I Believe in you" Did he really just ay that wow Robin.

Regina still crying smiled at him "Thanks."

"Of course Milady , I am here if you need me , you can do it we all believe in you" " Ok so know chin up and smile bc you are so much more beautiful when you smile" He said smiling , still looking straight in her eyes.

Regina still looking back at him still looking in his eyes , she felt at home looking in those wonderful eyes that glinstered with a light.

(She swore she could see a little spark in his eyes.)

She moved out of his touch but not loosing sight of looking in his eyes , still looking in his eyes the whole way she moved.

He called her beautiful again it gave her a warm feeling inside her body , in her heart.

He swear he was gonna lose his breath any second now if she kept looking at him like that.

"Thanks for being here for me , while I was a crying mess"

"It's ok you were still beautiful crying Milady "He laughed wow that comment was so cheesy.

She laughed back still staring in his eyes not keeping her eyes away for anywhere but his face.

"I believe in you" Robin said all loved up still looking is her eyes , those eyes that could light up the whole world or This palace after dark.

He got lost again

Those words hit her like a brick it changed something inside her head , her body , her heart.

It turned a switch.

Hearing for a second time someone actually believed in her , yes her.

She smiled.

He saw something changed in Regina's eyes.

And couldn't stop himself he move even closer to her , close to her legs where she was sitting.

He moved his hands up and placed them on her face . and smiled and looked in her eyes.

Never losing sight of her Eyes that were still connected and looking into his.

She knew something changed and Smiled.

The warm feelings of his hand warmed her whole body and set her on fire. Making her feel warm and feel at home . He was … .. A place she could turn too whenever she need someone.

Robin moved closer.

Regina did so too

Never losing sight of his Eyes.


	3. The Sass To My Queen

***this is another one shot sorry it took a litlle longer schools a bitch and i needed some more time on this one shot its long again its not a conntinuation from the last fic got this idea from Outlawqueen5555 , she has alot of 5's dont know how many ahah hope yall like it leave comments maybe what yall want so i can maybe work it into a one shot , fav , follow leave a comment i love it all , hope yall enoy it lyall , Enjoy!"**

**xxx**

Regina needed a break from the Castle , from her sister god can't she get a minute of peace, everybody kept bugging her like how are you gonna defeat the Wicked Witch , how , when, are you strong enough . She couldn't hear it anymore she was done with it ,she had enough of it so she decided to take a walk in the woods. What she definitely needed , fresh air . She walked down the long path of the woods ,while sighing and puffing.

She turned the corner and someone in the distant, how did that person dare to come in these , her woods , she was still queen , without The Evil.

These were still her woods , so who dared to enter them, she walked to the lane he was in. She was inches away from him… Before she finally could see who this intruder was…

Robin needed some free time , from his Merry Men and The castle and all these people. He needed to shoot some bow and arrow , he missed it he couldn't really do it in The Castle , Regina would kill him and he didn't want to go on her bad side . No he didn't want that he was still the new in this kinda formed group. So he didn't want to get on anyone's bad side , especially not Regina's she could kill him like she would.

So he was shocked to See her walking towards damn he was in so much trouble…

He wanted to run but he know he couldn't it was too late she already spotted him.

She was furious , yes she wasn't evil anymore but she could still put the living fear in him so that this person would never come in these woods again…ever..

When she was 1 meter away from him she recognized him , it was Robin , the new Boy that joined them , she didn't what to think of him she had only know him for two months but never had a face to face conversation with him or a real convo at all.

He was new and he wanted to be on her bad side from that start that wouldn't end good for him she thought. When someone annoyed her that person really annoyed her .

He was new so he couldn't know that no one could come in these woods she told everyone else , she wasn't maybe the queen in her own Castle that she know shared with a lot of people , she was still a queen so that one thing they could do for her , stay out of the woods , you could ask but she barely said yes.

So she was gonna show him the rules and show him who ruled these woods.

"What are you doing here , Mr. Locksley" She said in the most annoying way with an almost hatred tone .

Ow shit what was he gonna say to convince her , she would fillet him either way so he was just gonna sass back.

"Euhm just shooting some arrows , My Queen"

For real did he really thought sucking up to her would work on her : she thought . Cute.

"Yes I am a queen and I control this palace and also these woods and that's not a good reason to be here , Thief"

If he was gonna call her what she was she could to it too , it went both ways , but she did like to be called Queen.

Robin was surprised , shocked even she just called him a thief he technically was but he only stole from the rich to give to the poor, he couldn't hit back as hard so he complimented her , he knew that would make her uncomfortable .

"I just needed some air , I missed the outdoors the woods I missed my bow and arrow , I can't exactly shoot inside the Castle Can I , Milady?" He sassed right back at her and also calling her milady and not queen anymore

Wow now its Milady , seriously he thought that would work and make her less mad and forget about him being in the woods and calling on him for it.

But the Milady did something to her , with that accent , her body heated up a little bit , she thought wtf did that seriously just affected her , so she just pushed it down ignored it and didn't show him it affected her at all.

"This Milady , says when someone can come in these woods , I know you're new and don't know how we do things , but I thought you at least learned to listen to a Queen , Robin…"

With that last worked she came a little closer.

She used the Milady trick back on him smart , he thought , but when he heard the Milady come out of her mind , those beautiful formed lips his heart skipped a beat , seriously did that affect him , he couldn't show weakness so he talked back. With of course the same sassy attitude she was using.

"I didn't know that, Milady " he put extra tone on The milady , he knew he needed to say sorry but he wasn't going to break that easily , and he didn't want to say sorry he did nothing wrong ,

But the walking closer of her didn't help so he took a couple steps forwards too.

" I just wanted some fun , take a break from the palace as you know , it can get crowded sometimes" He almost winked but held it in.

"Ow you didn't know , ow that makes it all fine, no it doesn't next time you will know to ask me first , The Queen , and don't think you can get off it so easily , ForestBoy"

He loved the sassiness she was giving but he wasn't scared of caving any time soon , so he sassed right back , he wasn't scared to sass back , he was gonna show This Queen , he could resist her bigtalk and her looks.

But that she was dressed, in that Black dress with the split in the middle didn't help at all.

Did he seriously just think about that , wow she was getting to him but he wasn't showing it , oh no he wasn't gonna show it , and give her the satisfaction she was winning , and proving HER RIGHT and his wrong..

"I am sorry , Regina , I will go I won't come into the forest without you're pleasing " Or I would just sneak out he said quietly but loud enough so she could hear it , he wanted her to hear it and see how she would react.

Did he just apologize , mhhhm she was wining of course she was she is the Queen after all , but then she heard the whispering , she was fuming inside ,was it intentional for her to hear , god that man is pushing her buttons, is he really gonna push back fine then she can push back even harder. He wouldn't know what hit him.

" Really , are you being childish right now , I thought you were an adult man, I said no coming in the forest then it's no coming in the forest , for one bc I say so , my rules , and you could get grabbed by those evil flying monkeys from zelena and we would never see you again , not that that is a bad thing" she said looking to the side wanting him to hear it.

"You will protect me from these monkeys " He winked at her he felt like this was the right time to do it. " and it's your sister right , shouldn't you be able to keep her In check" He went too far he knew it so he back a couple steps back.

That hit her like a brick right to her heart , it hurt those words , she was hurt but didn't let them show and put her QueenFace on the " I am ok , when I am really not " Face.

"As I said you're a grown man you should be able to protect yourself , I sure hope so , and yes it's my responsibility to destroy her but I can't do that alone can I? she felt tears coming but held them in and stayed strong , bc she was sure as hell she wasn't gonna let Robin see her cry .

No one especially not him.

and yes you can shoot bow and arrow but do you think that will protect you from a flying monkey with nails as sharp as a sword .

Robin saw tears forming in her eyes , he knew he went to far he wanted to do or say something but he didn't want to make it any worse then he already did , and he never ever saw her cry so this was weird to see her emotional he always saw her being so strong and leading everyone.

" I am sorry , I know it won't but it would at least distract them so you can destroy them " He smiled at her , to make her smile again it was a sweet tender helping smile.

Regina saw the tender smile and couldn't keep herself for smiling to , she noticed she was smiling so stopped it and was snapped back to The QueenMode , she came her with a reason .

Robin saw her smile back , he made her smile wow , that gave an amazing feeling inside of his body , he made The Queen smile , he made Regina smile and that smile wow , that smile was Beautiful , it was the first time he saw Regina smile for real like almost laughing he was distracted for a second until she snapped him back to reality….

"You think that will distract them , cute , but no you would be dead before the arrow would even hit them , even the arrow wouldn't have much an effect on a magical creature . against an arrow who you think would win? She came closer to him , knowing she needed an extra step to make sure he would never come back into these woods …. Ever not until she said he could … so that would still be never *she laughed$ to herself.

So she put her finger to his neck and walked round him until she was in front of his face…

Robin saw Regina come closer what was she gonna do kill him , no she wouldn't or would she . Would she put a spell on him , no she wouldn't but even if she wouldn't her smile already did so when she came closer he looked at her lips , that were smiling once, a minute ago. One of the most beautiful things he ever saw…

Then she did something he never thought she would do , she put her finger onto his neck , turning while stroking his neck it gave him a feeling , a hot feeling in his stomach but he kept it in , bc she was looking in his eyes the whole time to look if she could get a reaction out of him , buts he wouldn't she already did kinda, but he wasn't gonna show it nope he wasn't nope never….

Then she was right In front of him he finally dared to look in to her eyes , he slight came up to meet her eyes and that hit him like a brick , he exhaled very loudly , he knew Regina would have heard it damn it.

She grabbed his chin in to her hands and said" Don't ever come into these woods again or you will regret it and those flying monkeys will be the last our your problems" , she came even more closer so that they where inches apart fro each other's lips …

Robin didn't know what to do , it was like he was Frozen or put under a spell , bc he couldn't move but he wasn't no one did anything except for Regina standing inches away from him and his lips , He kept looking at her lips , his lips that now really wanted to kiss her's ,he couldn't kiss the queen , she would change him into something or worse…

But he was memorized by her beauty , he was put under a trance …

She came even more closer if that was even possible , she was even surprised of her own that she got so close to robin it felt so close and she felt the uther urge to kiss those full lips , that was open , bc he was breathing heavily , glad to know she still had an effect on men , and could make them feel this way by just looking at him , she didn't even do anything sexual to him , not yet , wow did she just say that , wow .. Regina focus … " You can live by these rules , forest Boy " She said on purpose breathing these words onto his lips .

He was still frozen but now breathing extremely heavy shit , shit she noticed , she was playing him , but he wanted to get it together , but then he could feel her breath onto his lips and that made him shiver , damn she was smart .

"Fine" Was the only word he could get out.

Regina let go of the grip on his chin , she did her job , what she came here for , but she went farther then normal wow , he did kinda crack her , but she cracked him more it made her laugh while she turned around to walk away she took two steps before robin said something that made her smile and then turn around…

When she finally let go of this grip and got away from him he could get himself together get his grip on things again , his breathing became normal again , but not totally he still let out big heavy breaths but not as much as when she was standing right in front of him really close ….

He knew he needed to say something , he couldn't leave it like this he couldn't let her win , of course she won , by a long shot but he needed to get some power back onto his

side… so before she was gone to far he called : " See you at dinner"

She turned around and let out a huge smile , robin was memorized again , there was that smile again that made his shiver and lose his control over the real world , he made her smile a second time , wow …

Regina turned around and walked away into the long lane and called smiling the whole way , with the biggest smile on her face " I sure do hope not".

That made him smile she still sassed back , that was his Queen wow did he really just say that he let out a big wow without any sound , wow, but he liked the idea his Queen , but he knew it would never happen , she never would be his to kiss , to … be with him …

He could at least try , he loved the chase he let out the biggest smirk and turned and walked back to the palace only a couple meters behind her was enjoying the view…."Those beautiful threes….." :p

She kept walking without turning around , she thought to herself and knew something changed between her and robin , she liked it , she liked the idea it made her smile again and she got it back together and walked back to the palace , it was almost dinner time…

She sure as hell wouldn't want to be late … :p


End file.
